<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Reverence by chordsofsteel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998324">In Reverence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordsofsteel/pseuds/chordsofsteel'>chordsofsteel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday fic for drakojana uwu, M/M, Obitober 2020, Oneshot, angst near the end hehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordsofsteel/pseuds/chordsofsteel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are not always what they seem.</p><p>The world changes everyday, but one thing is real and true, there is always a god.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Reverence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/gifts">オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday to (Karolina) オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)! You mean so much to me and I hope you like this fic!</p><p>And special thanks to (Sherry) Lacrymozza for beta reading this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obito is late. It’s not a surprise as his boyfriend is usually late for everything, but Kakashi expected he’d be excited or at least be early for his own birthday.</p><p> </p><p>Well, Obito doesn’t know there’ll be a surprise waiting for him anyways. Kakashi chuckles because he is sure Obito will love the gift he’s prepared. He has planned this perfectly, and it doesn’t matter if Obito is late, in fact, he smiles that <em>someone</em> like Obito is capable of being late, too.</p><p> </p><p>He goes to the living room and looks at their photos in the frames. Memories of how he first met Obito comes into his mind and another smile creeps onto his face. Obito had saved his life. It sounds dramatic but he really did. </p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t actually anything wrong with his life though, no bullies, his parents had loved him, he was talented and respected by his peers. Everything in his life had been perfect, but that was the problem, everyday had felt… weird and repetitive, until he met Obito.</p><p> </p><p>He was on his way to the veterinary clinic he was working for, walking on a sidewalk when he suddenly felt a strong urge, a strong whisper to look up at the sky. </p><p> </p><p>As his eyes looked up to the sky... he couldn’t remember what happened or what he saw. The next thing he knew he was at the hospital. Apparently he had been hit by a speeding motorcycle out of nowhere and everyone said he was lucky to be alive.</p><p> </p><p>There were only glimpses in his memories but he could see a worried face, a black haired man with a red and violet eye with scars on the side of his face. He had felt a soft touch to his cheeks, the worry and the tenderness, as though they had known each other before.</p><p> </p><p>At the hospital when he woke up, he was briefed with what happened. Obito was a doctor who was around the area when it happened and saved him just in time. </p><p> </p><p>They assigned him to the usual doctor in the hospital but… he wanted Obito instead and asked for him. Luckily he worked at the hospital he was stuck in.</p><p> </p><p>When the door opened and Obito entered, he noticed something different. Obito had black eyes and no scars. He wondered about the inconsistency in his memories but pushed it aside.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you asked for me, there was no need. The other doctors are as skilled as I am,” the black haired man said as he closed the door and took a seat beside Kakashi’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to know more about my hero,” Kakashi replied with a smile and the doctor snorted. </p><p> </p><p>“Trying to smooth talk me? We just met, and not only that, you still probably have a concussion. Wait for your head to clear up before you start flirting.” Obito scowled but Kakashi saw a small smile form on the doctor’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi continued to make small talks with Obito and the small talks turned to teasing. A lot of teasing. But it was more than that. Every interaction he had with Obito… felt <em> real </em>for some reason. </p><p> </p><p>They fell in love in the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>When he was discharged, he had expected to be greeted by his mom and dad’s worried faces, and that they were glad he was alive and well. Yet, all the words they would say felt… <em> predictable </em>. Granted, of course parents would be worried and glad their son was okay after getting into an accident, so he disregarded his thoughts again.</p><p> </p><p>But he kept having more and more thoughts at the back of his mind. He also started to notice more things in the world. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes the sky would turn red. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes the moon would be red too, with 3 black tomoes spinning.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he would have dreams of empty pillars stretching forever.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he would dream about Obito with his scars and with a pair of red and violet eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he would look at the mirror and think he had a scar at his eye, but there was none.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he would wake up to washing his hands and then his face and see a red eye blinking back at him.</p><p> </p><p>It had started to happen when he first met Obito, and the more he was with Obito, the more the thoughts became louder and he couldn’t ignore it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>During one night of clarity, that was when he noticed <em> why </em>the world was perfect. It was going the way it would in favor of him, except for the accident. He wondered if he had wanted to be in an accident then. He pushed that thought on the side for now as he was getting pieces.</p><p> </p><p>People didn’t seem to notice the sky turning red, only him. His dreams were his too.</p><p> </p><p>His mind wondered if the accident made him insane, but everything in the world felt fake afterwards. <em> Only Obito felt real </em>. </p><p> </p><p>His train of thoughts stops as the door creaks open. Kakashi turns around, looking at the direction of the front door, red light from the moon creeping in and going away as the door closes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I’m late! An—“</p><p> </p><p>“—old lady needed help crossing the street? How many times have you said that as an excuse, Obito?”</p><p> </p><p>Obito pouts as he walks to the direction of the living room and takes a seat beside Kakashi, snorting when he sees Kakashi holding a photo from a frame. </p><p> </p><p>“Being nostalgic again? This is why kids think you’re an old fart back at the veterinary clinic.”</p><p> </p><p>Now it’s Kakashi’s turn to pout. “I’m not old. You should take my side whenever you visit and tell the kids back that I’m not old!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, because I’m your hero? Please, even heroes need some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi chuckles. Obito is more than a hero to him after he had pieced all things together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He is the god of this world. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re more than a hero to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Obito raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Is it time for one of your cheesy lines? You gonna say I’m your lover? King? <em> Master? </em>” he whispers, insinuating some fun times in bed on the last word as he gives Kakashi a kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi startes to laugh, and laugh, and laugh, he doesn’t stop laughing for a minute.</p><p> </p><p>Obito gazes at him with worried eyes. “...did I say something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No, it’s just…” His smile becomes bigger as he kisses Obito, “I just <em> really, really, really </em> love you <em> so, so, so </em> much.”</p><p> </p><p>Everything Obito says is real. He can’t predict it except for the late excuses but that is his charm and trait. </p><p> </p><p>Obito breaks the kiss and stares at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too but… I’m going to be honest with you, you’ve been acting really weird for the past month.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi hums and nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me show you something, after all, it’s your birthday!” Kakashi says with another smile, avoiding the question.</p><p> </p><p>Obito cautiously follows Kakashi to the basement.</p><p> </p><p>“...since when did we have a basement Kakashi?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi doesn’t answer. It’s cute how Obito is pretending to be nervous as there is nothing he should be scared of. After all, Obito is the one who has the real full control of this world anyways.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly turns the knob.</p><p> </p><p>They are greeted by a room, four tall statues of Obito in each corner. A large round table in the middle with lots of food, all of Obito’s favorites. Some wine too and stone chairs. It looks like a chamber to worship a god. Moss, greenery and vines covering the walls.</p><p> </p><p>And everything freezes. </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi is unable to move but a smile is left on his frozen state.</p><p> </p><p>Obito walks in front of Kakashi and faces him.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this? <em> Explain </em>.” Obito demands, his black eyes swirling into different colors, red and violet as Kakashi had remembered in the glimpses of his memories.</p><p> </p><p>But there is something else to the transformation. Obito’s hair turned white, his skin a greenish color with some sort of scars, and horns sticking out and some sort of cape and a staff.</p><p> </p><p>He looks divine. </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi stares in awe.</p><p> </p><p>So this is what his <em> god </em>looks like in his true form.</p><p> </p><p>“I said <em> explain </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi is able to move again and he immediately bows on his knees. “To celebrate your wonderful birthday… I have prepared these shrines in your image, all this food in the round table for you too. I know your favorite foods and sweets, eat to your heart’s contents—“</p><p> </p><p>“Kakashi <em> stop </em> ! Have you gone <em> insane </em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi looks up and tilts his head, worried if he’s somehow angered Obito.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry? I-I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, how much <em> I love you </em> , to make this world perfect, a-and for you, a <em> god </em> to love a <em> mortal </em>like me—“</p><p> </p><p>Obito lets out a heavy sigh and approaches Kakashi. “Please stand up, don’t worship me like some god—“</p><p> </p><p>“But you are a <em> god </em>, you are the god of this world and—“ Kakashi is unable to finish his sentence. He cannot speak. He can mouth the words but no voice comes out. His body suddenly stands up as Obito commands.</p><p> </p><p>“Kakashi… I’m sorry that you’ve gone insane… I just wanted you to be happy in this dream world. Maybe if I hadn’t come and had just restarted it immediately, you wouldn’t have gone insane like this.” Obito caresses his face and kisses him.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi wants to yell, he wants to shout. He loves Obito, he is content with the world right now.</p><p> </p><p>He isn’t insane.</p><p> </p><p>His feelings are real, his love is real, Obito is real.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t want a world without him.</p><p> </p><p>Obito motions his staff and the black orbs float like it is starting a ritual. Fear reflects in Kakashi’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll restart your dream world again, but this time without me… I’m sorry Kakashi—“</p><p> </p><p>“NO!!!” Kakashi screeches with all his might, he doesn’t know how he was able to break through Obito’s powerful hold on him but he falls to the floor and grabs Obito’s legs and begs.  “Please, please don’t restart the world! I love you so much Obito, you’re all I need, there’s no need for a restart—“</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Obito looks at Kakashi with pity in his eyes. He sees Kakashi’s other eye spin into a sharingan and immediately knocks him out before the world would fluctuate and destroy itself.</p><p> </p><p>He holds Kakashi’s sleeping form in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>At first, when he visited the world to sneak a peek at how it was going for Kakashi, he was content. Kakashi seemed happy in the dream world, until he was suddenly hit by a motorcycle.</p><p> </p><p>Then the world was in chaos. It was starting to disintegrate. He hadn’t known what the effect would take if the person died in the dream, and well… now he has the answer. He tried to stop it but was having a hard time, he went to Kakashi’s limp body in hopes that he could do something like inject chakra or anything.</p><p> </p><p>The world fixed itself when Kakashi smiled up at him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re here,” Kakashi had said before he slipped back to unconsciousness. Obito was nervous that Kakashi had remembered and wiped his memories, hoping it would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>But then Kakashi had looked—asked for him in the dream. At first, he took over the dream world’s version of him and ended up enjoying his stay.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi’s dream world became his dream world too. The world had blossomed and they had fallen in love.</p><p> </p><p>And he was a fool to think everything was going smoothly. Kakashi’s outbursts like earlier started to happen more frequently in the last month.</p><p> </p><p>Now he has a creepy shrine dedicated to him. He sighs and holds a palm in Kakashi’s head and wipes his memory of today again.</p><p> </p><p>Memory wiping is only a temporary solution. He knows he should just restart Kakashi’s dream world and leave it… but the memory of Kakashi begging won’t leave his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He feels sorry and pities Kakashi, but he also… loves him so much that he can’t imagine his dream world version loving him the way he himself does.</p><p> </p><p>He caresses Kakashi’s hair and kisses him on the forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“Sleep well for now. I hope tomorrow will be better for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I put it under Obitober 2020 since I felt like it fit Day 14 God/Deity prompt haha, and also I know Karolina is a juubitofucker--/shot</p><p>This was my first time writing this fic so I was nervous jdkasjdksajdkasdsjka grammar and describing things is not my specialty OTL</p><p>Comments are appreciated so much ( ;___; ) /</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>